The Past Sings To Me
by SammyLuvsEverything
Summary: Hermione has been hiding the fact that she already knew she was a witch and that she can sing! So what happens when her past three best friend come to Hogwarts during the talent show and decide that hey want to have at least one more song with Hermione on the stage?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione POV

What the f*ck are they doing here! They should be back at home in the muggle world. Oh you're probably wondering who I'm talking about. Well my best friend who used to be in a band with me are here. No one and I mean no one here knows about my singing. Well back to my friends names are Jade, Jesse and Lianne.

Jade is a little tan and a little short. Probably about 5'1. She has dark pink hair. She has brown eyes. She is very pretty and her personality matches her looks. She is the sweetest, most innocent one out of all of us.

Jesse about he same color and height as Jade. She has brown hair to match her brown eyes. She is also very pretty and has a great body. She is the second sweetest, most innocent one but get her riled up you better run for your life.

Lianne is is also very pretty and about the same height as Jade and Jesse. She is black but light-skinned. She has black puffy,curly hair that is straightened is really long. She has brown eyes. She is a tough,stubborn girl. Make sure you never get on her bad side.

And finally me under this glamour I am slightly taller than the girls at 5'3. I have blondish silver hair that go with my bluish silver eyes. I am the palest out of all the girls and I have a fairly good body. I have the innocence and sweetness of Jade and Jesse but the toughness and stubbornness of Lianne.

Now back to the problem at hand the girls have come on talent show night. Every student at Hogwarts is in the Great Hall. Everyone has went and let me tell you something some of them were not good. I think they broke my eardrums especially Pansy.

"Hello we are Little Mix and were here to perform for you" Lianne said. There were shouts of 'Hoos' and whistles from the students specifically the male population.

"The song we will be performing is About the Boy" jade said "but before we start we just wanted to say'

"Perrie get your but up here we know who you are. Don't make us use Lianne" Jessse said angrily.

I was thinking about just sitting there but they knew who I was and I didn't want to face Lianne wrath.

I got up from my seat and started walking up to the stage ignoring the stares from the student population especially Harry, Ginny and Ron. As I went to the girls my clothes stared to clothes. I had white flowery pants with a white shirt that showed my bell button and a pink jacket to go with my shirt. I walked up beside the girls and took a place at the microphone next to Jesse.

They all hugged me and after that hug I looked at by best friends eyes and saw a look that said'you better explain this to us later'. I gave them a short nod and started to get ready.

"This song is called About the Boy" I said. I took my glamour of and revealed my true self. I heard gasps but the girls and I ignored them and just started singing.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade:  
Something about,something about the boy  
Something about, something about the boy  
Something about, something about the boy  
Just something about the boy

Jesse:  
Its the verse in my head  
The words that make me stutter  
The swag in my step

The change from grey to colour  
I guarantee babe  
Oh I found mu lucky number  
The feeling that you get  
Can't help but make me wonder

Jade:

No need to try

He's just right

Lianne:/strong/p  
He's got that something  
I can't let nobody tell me  
No I don't mind  
Takes me high

Jade  
I won't stop until the boy is mine

All:  
He got me good  
I got it bad  
He got me feeling like a girl gone mad  
Got me running around like a I'm a love fool  
Taking me down, I can't stop  
He got me up, I can't come down  
He got me locked and I don't want out

I know he's playing my heart

And I ain't got no choice  
There's just something about the boy  
Something about, something about the boy  
Something about, something about the boy  
Something about, something about the boy  
There's just something about the boy

Perrie  
Its the first time we met  
The lightning to my thunder  
The green light on red  
The kiss that pulls me under

As I was singing In noticed everyone was shocked but I just ignored it and kept singing getting into the music and its beat

Its all in for me  
If you're the test, I got the answer  
And I'm all that you need  
And you finally got the chance to

Jade:  
No need to try  
He's just right

Lianne:  
He's got that something  
I can't let nobody tell me

Jade:  
No I don't mind  
Takes me high

Lianne:  
I won't stop until the boy is mine

All:  
He got me good  
I got it bad

He got me feeling like a girl gone mad  
Got me running around like a I'm a love fool  
Taking me down, I can't stop  
He got me up, I can't come down  
He got me locked and I don't want out  
I know he's playing my heart  
And I ain't got no choice  
There's just something about the boy  
Something about, something about the boy  
Something about, something about the boy  
Something about, something about the boy  
There's just something about the boy

Perrie/Me:  
I know you like to play it tough  
But I'm running out of time  
Its like I lost my self control  
Cause you are the one  
And you know what you've done  
My poor hearts come undone  
Baby please(ah)

As I did the high note I could tell everyone was even more shocked but we didn't care and just continued.

All:  
He got me good(he got me good)  
I got it bad  
He got me feeling like a girl gone mad  
Got me running around like a I'm a love fool  
Taking me down, I can't stop(can't stop)  
He got me up, I can't come down  
He got me locked and I don't want out  
I know he's playing my heart(playing my heart)  
And I ain't got no choice  
There's just something about the boy  
Something about, something about(there's just something about you)the boy  
Something about, something about(there's just something about you) the boy  
Something about, something about the boy  
There's just something about the boy

Something about, something about the boy (the boy)  
Something about, something about the boy (the boy)  
Something about, something about the boy  
There's just something about the boy

As we finished we all bowed. Everyone just sat there shocked but one by one they all started to clap. The girls and I ran backstage. We had a group hug and for the rest of the day we catched up, not having a single care in the world and just wanting to be with each other.


End file.
